twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Dans Swordmaker
Known Information Dans was one of the founding Returned born from that first Night by the Archmagus Gomadawn's mad ritual. The Archmagus was desperate to combat the Effendal who were overrunning Mankind, killing them as if they were flies. Hailing from the Amalgamation, Dans grew up under the thumb of the Church of Chorus until his sixteenth Birthday, when he ran away from the Swordmaker Clan home and entered the ominous forest of Churchwood. There he joined the Churchwood Brotherhood, a cadre of thieves and independent people who taught him much more about the world than his time in the Amalgamation. After that, Dans ran from The Inquisition, who desired him back because of his family ties, and the influence his Clan had amongst the Royal Houses of the Amalgamation. The Inquisition accused Dans of leaving the land with State Secrets. His travels took him to the territory of the Cestral. For two years he hid there, making horseshoes and living a life of humble peace. Eventually, The Inquisition caught up to him and he was forced to kill two of them to save his own life. To do this, Dans used blind alley trickery. He snuck up behind them and beat them to death with his smithing hammer. His travels then took him to Castle Thorn. Upon revealing his name to the Royal House of Thorn, the Castle allowed him within. He was generously offered the position of Head Blacksmith in the Castle. Despite the fact that he was well qualified, it was still quite a shock to him. Nevertheless, he took the job and began his work with renewed enthusiasm. Heart filled with hope that he could redeem the name of his Clan by helping the Castle halt the Demonic forces of Breach, he worked tirelessly. After a month, he had made friends with quite a few people within the Castle. One of his allies was a Gael Archer named Seraph. Along with his Father, Seraph had left his tribe to fight the Demon horde in The name of Thte, a warrior God. Seraph's Father taught Dans the Path of the Berserker, to fight with rage and honor for Thte. One day during a skirmish, Dans was Captured along with Seraph by slavers of the Nadine Empire. They were forced into the Nadine arenas, where Dans Survived for six months. Any common man such as he would have been expected to die in less then a week. His longevity was due to his faith, and his great hammer he has carried with him. Dans earned the title "Hammerjack", which he took on with gusto. A Nadine General whom he had never met came to him in his cell, and said to him, "I know who you are Swordmaker, and you and I have business together. You will forge arms and armor for the Empire that will allow us to crush our enemies no matter their number." Dans spat in his face, having become almost feral in his time in the arena. The General gave him a flask of liquor that he foolishly drank, and Dans died of poison. Dans returned to the world of the living on Tear during a dark and stormy night. Dans has had several notable memory problems, and suffered from bouts of feral rage that he couldn't fully control. This lead to him to being disliked within Solace, despite having been one of the First Returned. Dans does not truly feel as if he belongs amongst the Returned. By comparison to him, each of them stand as titans, heroes of their people. Dans is merely a gifted, but tragically damaged Blacksmith with an argumentative streak a mile long, and a stormy temper. After an attempt to assassinate the Shrike of the Nadine by sending her the cursed Chalice of Mire, Dans was put on trial for the Unforgivable Crime and was found guilty. Lord Johannes Thorn's first official act as Lord General was to execute Dans for his crime. Status Until his death, Dans held two pins as a Grandmaster Craftsman in the Swordmaker Smithing Guild. Allies Dans doesn't have many allies, as few can stand to be around the cantankerous man. The few he has are loyal friends to him. * Allerm Coren * Seraph * Cobraxa (tentatively) He would also have quite a few influential Noble and Royal friends from his time as a Returned. * Lady Orianna Lynne Calis of the Celestine Empire (Dans serves her as a Champion) * Princess Ariel Hastings, formerly of the Amalgamation * Archmagus Gomadawn of the Celestine Empire Enemies Dans has more than his fair share of Enemies amongst the Returned and the World... * Cero Ravish * The Cult of Deroan * Valdir * The Nadine Empire * Curon (enmity stemming from insulting the Effendal's honor multiple times) Quotes * "Damn it Allerm I'm a Blacksmith not a Miracle Worker!" * "In The Name of Thte, die you Unholy Monstrosity!" * "Huh...anyone got a drink?" * "Better to risk my life then risk one of these Heroes lives, I'm expendable that way!" Rumors * His trial and execution is just a plan to avoid paying off some debts. * Rumor has it that Dans can never truly die, merely that he reincarnates every year he falls, so long as he falls as a warrior. * His forge actually is made of gold. It was a gift given to him by Thte. * BRING BACK HAMMERJACK * https://i.imgur.com/8RBNfyV.jpg Character Inspirations Dans was inspired by the Anime "Sacred Blacksmith", as well as my World of Warcraft Character Dans Swordmaker (who was my very first Character on that game). Beyond that, he's an alcoholic, angry thug-like person. Soundtrack * "Iron" by Woodkid * "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce * "The Golden Age" by Woodkid